fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Timmy Turner
|birthday = March 21, 1998 |affiliations = Turner family Chester McBadbat, A.J. Johnson, Mark Chang, Elmer, Sanjay |occupation = Student Sidekick |homeworld = Earth |residence = Dimmsdale, MI Turners' House |interests = Comic Books, Toys, Action Movies |godparents = Cosmo Cosma (godfather) Wanda Fairywinkle (godmother) |godsiblings = Poof (godbrother) |parents = Mr. Turner (father) Mrs. Turner (mother) |grandparents = Pappy (grandfather) Grandma Gladys (grandmother) Grandpa Vlad (grandfather) |spouses = Unknown (possible future wife) |children = Tammy Turner (possible future daughter) Tommy Turner (possible future son) |siblings = Tommy Turner (former brother) |pets = Eddie the Furry Gerbil Dozens others |others = Gertrude (great-aunt) |first = "The Fairly OddParents!" (Oh Yeah! Cartoons) "The Big Problem" |voiced by = Mary Kay Bergman (Oh Yeah! Cartoons) Tara Strong (current) Alec Baldwin (adult Timmy in Channel Chasers) Drake Bell (Grow Up Timmy Turner!) }} Timothy "Timmy" Tiberius Turner II is the main character of the show. He is considered by his peers as "an average kid that no one understands". His parents mostly ignore him and leave him under the care of his mean babysitter, Vicky. Because of this daily neglect, Timmy was granted two magical fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, and later on a fairy godbrother, Poof. Character Timmy Turner is the main character of the show The Fairly OddParents. He originally had two fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, but since Poof was added, he now has three and now instead of Cosmo and Wanda being his fairy godparents, and Poof being his godbrother, they are now his fairy family.Fairly Odd Baby Timmy sometimes likes to make extreme wishes. His favorite super hero is the Crimson Chin, and likes to read the Crimson Chin comic books.Chin Up Timmy also sometimes breaks Da Rules, but tricks Jorgen Von Strangle into giving him back his fairy godparents. His birthday is March 21, 1991, though he remains 10 throughout the entire series due to a controversial floating timeline which does not allow characters to age. Description Timmy wears a pink hat which matches his shirt, and has blue pants and shoes. His hair is colored brown. He also has two buck teeth which was caused by his grandpa when he let Timmy suck on the pacifier to long as a baby. He has blue colored eyes. He, along with his friends Chester and A.J., are considered unpopular at school. One thing that remains true for Timmy throughout his life are his buck teeth. It was shown in "The Good Old Days!" that his grandfather, Pappy, allowed Timmy to suck on his pacifier too long, causing him to develop his signature buck teeth. Timmy never appears to get his teeth fixed, as he carries his even into his adult life. Timmy also wears pink clothing, notably a pink hat, because his parents though their first child was going to be a girl and bought all girl clothing, as revealed in "The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker". At age ten, Timmy has a very high and squeaky voice, especially when compared to other boys his age like Chester and A.J.. Voice In the Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts, Timmy was voiced by Mary Kay Bergman, and they were possibly going to have her voice Timmy in the official series premiere, but Bergman probably turned down the role before she committed suicide and was replaced by Tara Strong for the main series. Timmy's original voice in the shorts was dubbed over by Tara Strong when these shorts were shown along with the Crimson Chin webisodes (the exception to this being Where's the Wand?). Personality Timmy is defined as proud and arrogant but yet he is scrawny and weak but makes up for it by being extremely witty and clever. He is also truly brave and heroic proving to be rather caring and loving. Unlike his friends who are quite comfortable with being unpopular, Timmy desperately tries being cool in high hopes that he will win Trixie over. Once he and Trixie shared a kiss before Timmy was sucked into the Darkness. Later on, Timmy and Trixie try to kiss again but are interrupted each time by several different characters.Wishology He also has a very short attention span and constantly gets F's (a habit from Mr. Crocker), his common grade despite being above average. He is always looking for the easy way out and despite acknowledging Cosmo as a complete idiot usually takes his wish ideas over Wanda's which involve more effort on his part and less excitement. He's one of the few TV show characters to meet his future self. He is very bad at riding motorcycles as seen in Wishology, but that is because he doesn't have a license to do that yet. Timmy is sometimes shown to be mean and callous to other characters, sometimes his own friends, and particularly Vicky's little sister Tootie, though he has usually made up to them whenever going to far. His tendency to be selfish was highlighted in the television special "Fairy Idol", where a Timmy-clone drove Cosmo and Wanda away by ungratefully using their magic and overworking them as part of Norm's plan to get revenge on Timmy. Even after learning about the ruse, Cosmo and Wanda were reluctant to return to Timmy because of his behavior, but did so anyway when they saw how much he cared for them. Weaknesses Timmy's weaknesses are bare feet, oranges, clowns,A Bad Case of Diary-Uh! man eggs, and being allergic to sauerkraut.The Fairy Flu! Background Timmy Turner is the only child of Mr. Turner and Mrs. Turner. He is the grandson of Pappy from his father's side of the family, and Grandma Gladys and Grandpa Vlad from his mother's side. His maternal grandparents immigrated to America from Ustinkistan many years ago to start up a business called Yak in the Box, which become a very successful restaurant chain. Pappy's ancestry is unknown, but he has lived in America since at least the 1930s. Family Timmy's closest relatives are, of course, his Mom and Dad. He loves them very much, and the feeling is mutual, until his parents sometimes seem disregarding to their son's feelings and needs over their own, which is to get out of the house as often as possible for their own personal interests, leaving Timmy to the mercy of his evil babysitter, Vicky. They also tend to coldly ignore him, lie to him without guilt, and do stupid things at Timmy's expense. They have even gone to great lengths to find friends to escape "the boy" as they once called him. Timmy's Mom is more sensitive and kind to Timmy while his Dad is more selfish. Timmy clearly has a better relationship with his godparents and baby godbrother, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. They love each other as much as any other family. Timmy also grew close with his Pappy, after he came to fill in for Vicky one night, when he learned just how great old cartoons could be, although due to a wish that made Pappy sound like a lunatic, Timmy's parents chose not to have Pappy remain as Timmy's full-time babysitter. Besides his parents and godparents, Timmy supposedly has Catman for a legal guardian, but it's more of a reversed role, as Timmy usually has to get Catman out of trouble or help him when he's feeling down. But it seems to be an almost "uncle/nephew" relationship. Timmy also has a very good relationship with his maternal grandparents Grandma Gladys and Grandpa Vlad. Early life When Timmy's parents first had him, they thought he was going to be a girl, so they brought him stereotypically girly things. This explains why Timmy wears a pink shirt and a pink hat. It also explains why his parents have baby photos of him in dresses. As Timmy grew older, his dad recorded everything that he did everyday, and put it all on tape so they could watch it later. When he turned 8, Timmy's parents told a lie that made Timmy get stuck with the evil babysitter Vicky.Abra-Catastrophe! Timmy also met Vicky's sister Tootie around this time, and she took an immediate liking to him.The Fairy Flu One day after being tormented by Vicky, he threw his lucky magic 9 ball at the wall in frustration, and Cosmo and Wanda emerged when the toy broke. The two fairies became Timmy's "fairy godparents", watching over him and granting wishes to make him less miserable.The Fairly Odd Parents! (episode) Timmy's birthday is, in fact, the day after that of celebrity Chip Skylark.Boys in the Band At school At school, Timmy is considered a "loser", along with his friends, and tries to become a popular kid so he can hang with his crush, Trixie Tang, the most popular girl at school. Unfortunately, when he wishes to be cool, it results in some kind of scrape that Timmy eventually gets himself out of, nearly losing his fairies in the process. In "Movie Magic", he made a real-life movie instead of entering the movie with his friends in it to the Dimmadance Film Festival, trying to win to impress Trixie. But he decided to go with the original movie to keep his friends. He failed to win Trixie over, but did not give up. Even with the help of magic, Timmy is still challenged by Trixie's stubbornness. Timmy has two best friends: Chester McBadbat and A.J., and two back-up friends: Sanjay and Elmer. Timmy and his friends are considered "unpopular kids" by the rest of the school, although Timmy, Chester, and A.J. are apparently a notch above Sanjay and Elmer. . Timmy and his friends are frequently tormented by the school bully, Francis, who beats them up on sight, often times in plain sight of the school faculty. Even though he is hopelessly outmatched by Francis's size and brutality, Timmy will still stand up to him. In "Kung Timmy" he was able to beat Francis in a fight with the help of his fairies, as kung-fu could only be used in defense, and when Francis was about to beat up Tootie for cheering on Timmy, he was easily able to save her and beat Francis so badly that Timmy's father could use his son as a threat to get Francis to clean up the mess he made at the Turner's House. Denzel Crocker is a teacher at Timmy's school who believes in fairies and follows Timmy around, trying to show the world Timmy's fairies and proving that fairies DO exist.TransParents Once with the help of a magic muffin, his instinct proved successful, but when Timmy got his fairies back, he wished that everyone had forgotten that he had fairies, so Crocker went back to being considered "Crazy Guy".Abra-Catastrophe! Crocker also has a knack for giving Timmy F's, Timmy's common grade. In "The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker", it is revealed that Timmy tried to prevent Mr. Crocker from losing his godparents (who happened to be Cosmo and Wanda as well), but in the end, just caused ''Crocker's insanity, instead of preventing it. Future life Channel Chasers At the end of "Channel Chasers", it is shown that twenty years in the future Timmy will have had two children, Tommy and Tammy, and will reside in the same house he did as a child. His spouse is unrevealed, but the children were given characteristics of both Tootie and Trixie Tang, his most frequent love interests in the show, to leave Timmy's romantic struggles open for future episode plots. By age 23, Timmy will forget that he ever had fairies, for now we only know that he still has at least thirteen years with Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof. Timmy also eventually seems to have forgot the pain Vicky caused him, or reconciled with her, since he uses one of her robots a babysitter and is oblivious to the torment it causes to his children, much like his own parents were to him and Vicky. He and his wife are too busy working to pay attention to his kids, so they have received Cosmo and Wanda as godparents. Grow Up, Timmy Turner! The live action television film ''A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! will give a more in-depth look into Timmy Turner's future. The setting of the film reveals that Timmy has managed to retain his fairy godparents well past his due date, until he is at least twenty three years old. This means that the timeline established in Channel Chasers has been changed again, was thrown off because of Poof, or simply did not happen. Timmy is able to keep his fairies by acting like a child, and is still in the fifth grade and attending Mr. Crocker's class. The plot of the film involves Timmy making a choice between acting like a child and keeping his fairies, or growing and pursing a relationship with Tootie, who has returned home a smart and beautiful woman. Relationships Being the main character and protagonist of the show, Timmy has a variety of relationships toward other characters, ranging from love, hatred, to complete fear. He has made many friends and enemies, mostly enemies, throughout the course of the show. Timmy also has a number of love interests, although the most popular ones are Tootie and Trixie. Timmy has lost friends before due to his selfish behavior, although eventually he reclaimed them at the end of the episode by apologizing and he has made up for it, which has made his selfishness long gone. Appearances Being the main focus of the show, Timmy Turner has made an appearance in every single episode, video game, and literature involving The Fairly OddParents. He has also taken on a slew of alternate identities and wish created persona's. Episodes *List of The Fairly OddParents episodes Video games *The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' Da Rules *The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown *The Fairly OddParents: Clash with the Anti-World *Nicktoons: Freeze Frame *Nicktoons Unite! *Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island *Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots *Nicktoons Nitro Comics *List of The Fairly OddParents comics Alter-egos Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder In the episode, "Chin Up!", Timmy accidentally revealed to the Chin that was just a comic book character, and the Chin lost his confidence. Timmy entered the universe of Crimson Chin, and helped him regain it, as Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder (a tribute to Robin from Batman), and acts as his sidekick. Cleft's powers are suit-based, and can pull any prop or weapon out of his cleft.Cosmo and Wanda act as Timmy's two dog sidekicks-- Ace the Chin-Hound and Clefto (a tribute to Batman and Superman's respective super-pets; Ace the Bat-Hound and Krypto). Timmy Turner also defeats the Chin's evil twin, the Nega-Chin, under this Cleft alias. Timmy dons the Cleft alter-ego in Crimson Chin bumpers aired on Nickelodeon and NickToons TV, and in the half-hour special "The Big Superhero Wish". This alias was playable in the video games Enter the Cleft! and Breakin' Da Rules. Nega-Timmy Nega-Timmy was created when Timmy's father told him to be good right after he wished to do the direct opposite of what ever his parents told him to. Nega Timmy has two fangs, red eyes, tan skin, wears a cloak, is extremely intelligent, and is evil (in short the exact opposite of Timmy). He was originally his evil form and is later his evil twin.Nega-Timmy (episode) The Infamous Imaginary Gary Gary is an imaginary boy that Timmy made up when he was five years old, so that he could have a friend to play with. Later, when he was ten and got his fairies, he wished for Gary to be real. Although Gary was really cool and nice to Timmy at first, he quickly started to embarrass Timmy in front of his class mates. When Timmy asked why, Gary revealed that he was angry that Timmy kept him locked away in his mind for so long. Eventually Timmy defeats him by going into his own mind and beating Gary with ten year old toys, as well as a memory of Vicky. Later, Gary appears on Unwish Island, leading Timmy's other unwished wishes on a plot to kidnap Timmy's friends and family, and lure him into a trap. He was stopped again when Timmy wished up clones of himself to serve Gary and the others. Gah! Once while at the amusement park, Timmy was too short to ride the cooler rides so he wishes he had the body of a 16 year-old, hunky teenager but still have the mind of a 10 year-old boy; thus, becoming a "supermodel" (a reference to some supermodels' childish attitudes). When Vicky sits next to him on a roller coaster, he utters, "Gah!" as a startle response from being asked his name by Vicky. When asked, "What sort of name is 'Gah'?" he says that it is a Norwegian name.Love at First Height Galactimus Timmy wishes his parents were superheroes, but later regrets it when they were too busy saving the world to spend time with him. Timmy wishes their powers were gone but they were, "so superpowerful they were invulnerable to magic," and could only be wished back if they willingly gave up their powers, so Timmy wishes himself to become his comic books most powerful cosmic entity, Galactimus (who is pretty much a lookalike of the Marvel Comics' cosmic entity Galactus.) Galactimus was able to defeat Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad, and ordered Cosmo and Wanda (who both looked like the Silver Surfer, but with skateboards instead of surfboards) to remove his parents powers.Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad Adult Timmy In the TV movie "Channel Chasers", an older version of Timmy appears, he's a muscular man mastering several ways of armed and unarmed combat. At first he's shown as a henchman working for Vicky, but it's later revealed to be doublecrossing her by preventing her to take over the world. After his timeline is changed, he is shown as a middle class worker who still lives in his childhood home, he is now father to Tommy and Tammy Turner. Timmy's spouse is unknown, and is never revealed in the brief time his good future was shown. Baby Timmy Timmy has been turned into a baby on several occasions. The first was when he wished himself into one to evade Francis at Camp Learn-A-Torium by hiding in the daycare. Timmy ran into problems when he could no longer talk, and therefore could not reserve the wish, but he remedied this by spelling out the wish to return him to ten years old. Timmy was also turned into a baby twice in Channel Chasers, once when he journeyed into the Carpet Critters television program (a parody of Rugrats), and then near the end when he used magic to age himself past eighteen to lose Cosmo and Wanda's magic and stop Vicky, and when Cosmo and Wanda were about to be taken away they aged Timmy backwards too far and turned him into a baby again, before turning him back to normal shortly after. Also, when Wanda willingly drops off Poof to Spellementary School in the episode of the same name, she decided make Timmy her and Cosmo's baby and have her and Cosmo raise him. He remains this way after the episode. One of America's most beloved comedians/Shemp During the TV movie Abra-Catastrophe, Timmy fights Denzel Crocker (keeping his identity hidden through most of the conflict with help from his Groucho glasses) as of "One of America's most beloved comedians", a reference to Groucho Marx.Abra-Catastrophe! Tibecuadorian Timmy A "Tibecuadorian" tribal version of Timmy Turner. His enemy is Francisco (a "Tibecuadorian" tribal version of Francis) and his new brother is Tommy.Oh, Brother! Timantha (Timmy's gender-swapped form) Timantha is the female version of Timmy. In the episode The Boy Who Would Be Queen, Wanda turns Timmy into Timantha after he ridicules the prospect of being a girl so that it would be possible to find an ideal birthday gift for Trixie Tang. Timantha was angry at Wanda and ordered a gender switch between her and Cosmo.Timantha did however become best friends with Trixie when they met at the Dimmsdale Mall. This alter-ego is used as a disguise in the video game Breakin' Da Rules. Detour Man Timmy became Detour Man in the episode Birthday Bashed! when he got rid of his stuff on his birthday. He tries to fly but falls down. Quotes :See Character Quotes#Timmy Turner Trivia *In the Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts, Timmy was voiced by Mary Kay Bergman. *In the original concept, Timmy's hat was intended to be blue, but since Butch Hartman's blue marker ran out of ink, they used pink instead. *Timmy has his own theme song. *Timmy's hair was originally intended to be red, but his hair color was changed so it wouldn't match Vicky's. *His trademark pink hat is due to his parents expecting a girl as his mother was pregnant. *Grandpa babysat Timmy when he was an infant, and due to letting him suck on a pacifier too long, is indirectly responsible for Timmy's buck teeth.The Good Old Days! *Timmy is allergic to oranges and sauerkraut. *Timmy Turner has only gotten A's on his tests five times. When he got an A in the episode "Cosmo Con," his friends started screaming as they thought the world was coming to an end. *Timmy freaks out at seeing bare feet. In one episode, he got scared at a picture of his grandma's feet. It may have been where he developed his fear of feet, his grandma may have made him rub her feet. *His height is seen somewhat as 3 feet 7 inches, in the future, he's possibly 5 foot 6 inches *Timmy is afraid of clowns. (Goof: In School's Out!: The Musical, Flappy Bob is dressed as a clown, but Timmy isn't scared.) He is also scared of oranges. *Timmy is ambidextrous. *Timmy loses his giant tooth twice. *Timmy has been eaten 12 times: twice by Vicky, twice by dinosaurs, twice by plants, once by a monster, once by Goddard, once by a shark, once by Mark Chang, once by the Loch Dimmsdale Monster, and once by a sand worm. *Timmy receives multiple wedgies from Francis and Vicky. When given a wedgie he wears briefs, but in one episode he and all of his friends' pants rip off revealing their boxers. *Some special abilities of Timmy include being able to use Wanda's voice. *He sees a therapist over his crush on Trixie Tang. Ironically, Tootie also sees her own therapist for the same reason: Her crush on Timmy. *In the pilot episode, The Fairly Odd Parents!, his hair was dark red instead of its usual light brown. Beginning in Too Many Timmys!, his hair was light brown like it would be for the rest of the series. *On some episodes, whenever Tootie tries to kiss Timmy, he either runs away in fear or acquires help from his fairies. But on other episodes, he actually owns up to Tootie and has no problem kissing her. This suggests that Timmy is either scared of her (Usually because of Vicky or Tootie herself), doesn't want to hurt Tootie's feelings for him (Timmy Turner) because he has a crush on Trixie, or simply hides his feelings for Tootie because it's hard for him to decide whether it should be trixie or tootie, but mostly likes her as a friend. *During and after the episode Spellementary School Timmy enjoys being babied by Cosmo and Wanda such as happily sucking on his pacifier. *Timmy has swaped bodies 4 times, one in Dog's Day Afternoon in which Timmy wished to swap bodies with Vicky's dog, 2nd in Chip Off The Old Chip in which he wished to have Chip Skylark's voice, 3rd in Presto Change-O in which he swap bodies with everyone and last in Manic Mom-Day in which Wanda swaps Timmy and Mom's bodies to make him realize a mother's life isn't easy. *Timmy has been saying "Daaa dii duh...duh...daaa dii duh...duh.." in a few episodes. He has been saying it in Open Wide and Say Aaagh!, The Fairly Oddlympics, Momnipresent, Wishology, Bad Heir Day and Stupid Cupid. *Even though Timmy's age is not supposed to change and that he remain 10 years old, logically, he must have turned 11 in Birthday Bashed. External links *Fairly Odd Fanon Wiki Gallery Draft lens1979209module9466651photo 1210544804Fairly-Odd-Parents.gif|Timmy, with Cosmo and Wanda as pencils The flame of fist.jpg Turnerfamily.jpg|Timmy with his family Ttls2.jpg|Timmy makes Tootie his valentine Timmykiss.jpg|Timmy kissing Trixie in Wishology ChannelChasers4.png|Timmy in TV during Channel Chasers MovieMagic3.png|Timmy filming a parody of Star Wars with Cosmo and Wanda ConstructionTimmy.png|Timmy as a construction worker with his fairies as equipment Notes Timmy Turner has had two Birthday plot-driven episodes, as well as many more references to passages of time over that of a year, but Timmy has never been given a stated age beyond "10". References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Classmates Category:Mortals who have visited Fairy World Category:Main Characters Category:Turner family